Deep Sea Love
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: This was the second TxN fanfic that I've made. There might be a few errors in this, and that's because this was made before my Arabian Lynx story, and before my fanfiction writing has improved. So, I know there's a few errors in this, but it doesn't count for the story. I hope you guys like this fanfic, and I hope you understand. I made this for the TxN group on DA. Anyways, enjoy!


After having a another wonderful night with his love Nicole in Okinawa, Tails awakens from his sleep and sees that it is now morning as the suns rays shown upon his face. He was about to move out of his bed, until he felt something move on his right shoulder. He turns and smiles as he sees Nicole sleeping on his shoulder. Tails thought she look adorable and peaceful as she slept, and he tries to sleep a few more minutes, with his arm over Nicole's body, and closed in for a cuddle. Until suddenly, the alarm clock that was right next to their bed was activated, surprising both Tails and Nicole, waking them. Tails pushes the snooze button on the alarm clock, and he stood up. The lynx next to him rises from the bed, to later yawn and stretch her arms out. Nicole later looks at Tails, tired but lovingly.

"Good morning Tails."

Tails chuckled a bit before rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Nicole."

Tails then turned to the edge of the bed. Nicole crawls over to his sides of the bed to sit by him.

"Tails, these past few days here in Okinawa have been wonderful."

"Thanks. But only you make it better." She giggles as he said that and blushes.

"Time to get dressed. we got a big day ahead of us Nicole."

Nicole looked confused as he said that.

"What's happening?"

"I''ll tell you soon. C'mon."

Nicole and Tails get out of bed and took turns changing in the bathroom. Nicole quickly changes from her nightwear (which is a light blue babydoll nightgown and a pair of legwarmers) to her usual purple toga. But, as soon as she got out, Tails said,"I'm sorry, but we're not wearing our usual clothing."

"Why not Tails?"

"Well, let's just say that it's gonna be a bit wet outside."

Nicole thought about what Tails said, and soon she knows exactly what Tails was planning, and blushes. Nicole smirks as she enters the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, the doors opens and there stood Nicole wearing a purple bikini, and a hot pink sarong that wraps around her waist. Tails was completely red in the face as he saw Nicole in her swimwear. Nicole was still amused by his reaction, and gives him a flirty wink, causing Tails to smirk as he walks into the bathroom and changes into his black swimming trunks. Tails smirks as he walks towards the door. He turns and sees Nicole following him. She and Tails walked down a set of stairs. After each step that Nicole takes, she realizes that they are not in the same hotel as they were in last night, as she sees that the walls have a tropical look to her.

"Are we still in Okinawa?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we?"

"Paradise."

Nicole follows Tails as he walks at the entrance of the hotel, and as they walked out, Nicole was in awe as she saw how beautiful it was outside. The sky was cloudless, leaving only the bright sun to be seen in the sky, along with the palm trees. She tries to walk to the beach, but Tails grabs her hand and takes her somewhere else, confusing her.

"Tails, where are we going? Aren't we going to the beach?"

"Don't worry. There's a better place for us. I just don't want us to be disturbed. Trust me."

Nicole smiles as Tails reassured her.

"Ok, I trust you Tails."

Tails winked, and after a few minutes, they made it to a diving boat.

"A diving boat?"

Tails chuckled.

"Yep, we're going to the Great Barrier Reef."

Nicole's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She shook her head in reply, and they both walk into the boat. Tails closed the door on the side of the boat, and walked over to the engine to start it. Instantly, the boat rides off into ocean into the east. It only took 30 minutes for them to make to the Great Barrier Reef, but Nicole was a bit nervous about what would happen down there. Could there be dangerous creatures down there? Won't they notice us? I can't allow myself or Tails to go to such measures. I don't want him to.. Tails turned his head to Nicole as she saw Nicole siting down on one of the chairs that were on the boat. He thought he heard light sobbing. Putting the diver equipment on the floor of the boat, he walked over to Nicole and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong Nicole?"

"I'm actually scared Tails."

"Why's that?"

Nicole looked back at Tails with her teary emerald eyes.

"I've never been in ocean waters before. I don't know if it's dangerous down there, and I've seen those films that you and Sonic watched. If it is...*sobs*...I'm sorry..I just don't want to lose you."

Tails knelt down and gave her a warm hug.

"Don't worry. You won't lose me, and I know how you feel. You are scared to lose others that you deeply care about, and be abused by a society that demands perfection. Perfection doesn't always mean anything. I've been there. They never have the time to know more about you Nicole. Nobody knows you better than me or anyone else that we know. I don't just hang out with you because your a genius or that you can bellydance or that you can create anything with nanites. It's because..."

"Yes?"

Nicole looked confused as Tails stammered trying to say something and saw how red he looked.

"I love you Nicole."

Nicole gasped as Tails said that to her.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Nicole wrapped her arms around Tails's shoulders, and gave him a kiss on his lips. Then, she broke away from the kiss, looking at Tails dreamily.

"Well, I love you too Tails."

He smiled as she replied to him

"Well, ready to go diving?"

She smirked at him in response.

"You know I am."

It didn't take long for the two lovebirds to get their diving gear on. It was custom made by government scientists to perfectly fit them. They both wore diving masks, blue and black flippers, and a diver's tank on their backs, with a mouth piece connecting to the tank. Nicole remembered to take her sarong off before putting the gear on. They both stood at the side of the boat, and looked at each other.

"You ready?"

Nicole nodded her head.

Nicole,"I'm ready Tails."

They both held hands, and after putting the mouthpiece on, they jumped, and fell into the waters of the Great Barrier Reef. Nicole looked around and was confused, where are the corals and fish that are supposed to be here? Nicole looked back at Tails, who smiled lightly and motions her to follow him. Nicole did so, and the farther they got, Nicole was amazed by what she saw. There was huge schools of Butterfly and Cardinal Fish, Parrot Fish biting off edges of the colorful corals of the ocean floor, and some Powder Blue fish, Triggerfish and Regal Tangs swimming amongst them. Tails saw her expression, and smiled as he continue to swim through the reefs, taking some pictures with is underwater camera as he did. He took pictures of he and Nicole in the ocean as well. After what seems like an hour, a big wrasse knocks into Nicole, forcing her mouthpiece to fall off. Tails turned quickly to Nicole and saw her struggling to breath. He swims over to her, and takes off his own mouthpiece. He placed his left hand on her back, and his other on her face. He placed his lips into her own, and blown some air into Nicole's mouth to get more air into her lungs. They broke away, and Nicole smiled as he did that. "I think that's enough swimming for one day.", Tails thought. Nicole nodded, as if she read his mind, and they both swam up to the surface. They got onto the boat, and took their swimming gear off. They dried themselves up with a towel. It was sunset by the time they got back to the surface. Tails drove the boat to the exact same place they were at before, to the beaches of Okinawa. He took a deep inhale, before he exhales as he enjoys the evening, with his love.

"Thank you for for saving me Tails. That was really generous of you." said Nicole, looking back at Tails.

"Aw, it was nothing." He said as he blushed and scratched his head.

"But, I am nervous about our relationship."

Tails looked at her with concern.

"Why?"

"The Mobians of New Mobotropolis were saying terrible things about me, saying that i have no real feelings, and that I wouldn't find love..."

Tails scooted over and pursed her lips with his two fingers.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as you and I are together, we are complete. They never have to chance to fully understand you, and again, what they think of you is wrong. You're not a weapon. Something like that is evil and cruel. And Nicole, you are not evil or cruel. You are a beautiful, caring, funny, and wonderful person, nobody can tell you different. Just because you're partially a hologram, doesn't mean you have feelings for others."

Nicole smiles after Tails explained it.

"That's true. And that's what I love about you Tails. You're very understanding, and so sweet." Nicole then embraces Tails. Tails lightly blushes when she said that.

Then, they pull in to share a kiss underneath the full moon that was present, and two comets flew across the scenery. Then, the two friends begin on looking back at the moon. After that, they both went inside the hotel to get some sleep. The two lovebirds went into the same room they woke up in. Before Tails was about to sleep, Nicole pulls her arm over to him, closing for a cuddle. They once again shared a kiss, and soon broke away. Tails smiles warmly and closes his eyes as he and the lynx both went to sleep.


End file.
